A day in the life
by KellyLynn1725
Summary: Katherine,an aspiring singer and writer finds herself in New York City after years of traveling. where she meets Lucy and the Gang.In a time of great music,peace and love,and an unwanted war who knows what can happen Max/oc and cannon pairings
1. Ticket to ride

**Dear Reader's,**

**This is my first story,and I will try my best to make it decent. It's about Katherine (Kat) and her life now that she moves to New York City,she's an aspiring writer/singer and is always looking for adventure. She never stays in one place very long but with some new friends and possible love interest that may just change her mind. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions feel free to ask :) ~Kelly**

Katherine, who would be turning twenty in less than 3 weeks found herself in a strange middle aged woman's car on their way to New York City, the woman had picked her up on the highway early this morning and agreed to drive her to the city. Unfortunately she had not stopped talking nonsense the entire ride. At around two p.m. They arrived in the city and Katherine quickly gathered her belongings, eager to make her swift exit out onto the streets of the busy city. Before she left she graciously thanked the women for the ride and told her she'd see her around. She closed the car door and took in the views of her new surroundings. For the past year and a half she had rode her thumb all across the country and hasn't settled down for more than a month in any place. With her guitar on her back and multiple bags in her hands, she headed towards Greenwich Village, in hopes of finding a place to stay and maybe a job. A friend of hers and fellow hitchhiker had told her to go to the village. He said there would be plenty of jobs and people "like her". Much to her dismay the streets were extremely crowded making it difficult to find her way. Eventually after walking block after block she had found the address her friend directed her to go. She had seen places like this before; actually she had frequently roomed in one, especially on cold winter nights. This is what fellow hitchhikers called a squatter house or in this case apartment. Katherine made her way upstairs and was immediately enveloped by smoke both from cigarettes and pot. Katherine walked up to a young girl who seemed to be only a few years younger than herself, and began talking "excuse me do you know where I could find sonny?" the girls eyes and facial expression gave away immediately that she was under the influence, Katherine knew that expression all too well and yet she couldn't get over that the girl seemed so young. But who was she to judge she had done all those things as well. It took the young girl a moment or two to answer but eventually she slurred out "oh uh, he's in the other room with the red coat, long brown hair and the goatee". Katherine quickly thanked the girl and headed into the other room to find sonny, when she did he was seated on what seemed to be the only real piece of furniture in the place. "Excuse me sonny?" the man looked up and immediately took notice to Katherine's attractive features, her long wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and high cheek bones. "Well who wants to know?" "My name is Kat; my friend tom said you might be able to put a roof over my head for a little while." She noticed him sizing her up and began to feel quite uncomfortable, he circled her and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Well Katie…" "I said it's Kat." Sonny snickered and had a smirk on his face that would creep out just about anyone. "Kat, right well I could let you stay here but what's in it for me?" Kat knew right away what he was referring to and felt a wave of disgust come over her. "On second thought sonny, you know what? I think I'd rather sleep on the streets." And without waiting for a response Kat was making her way out of that scummy place, knowing both in her mind and heart that she really would rather sleep on the streets than be subject to that.


	2. From me to you

Chapter 2.

Hours later after wandering across the village, Katherine still hadn't found a place to stay and she was getting tired, her arms felt dead from carrying all the weight of her bags and her guitar was killing her back. It was around six p.m. and Katherine was unsure of what to do with only a hundred and thirty dollars she knew she couldn't waste it on a hotel room, nor would she really want to. She soon found herself outside a small diner and figured she could sit down, have a bite to eat and figure out what to do next. Upon entering the diner it was virtually empty about six people and the wait staff, the air conditioning was blasting and some old Frank Sinatra song blasted from the radio's speakers. A young blonde girl, maybe about Kat's age told her to take a seat anywhere and that she would be right with her. Kat chose a booth near the front door, much to her relief she was able to fit all her belongings within the confines of the table. Once she settled down she took out an old book that she has read time and time again Pride and prejudice. The waitress made her way to Kat's booth "hi, I'm Lucy what can I get you today?" Katherine wasn't very hungry so she ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin, Lucy looked at all her things and looked at Katherine and couldn't help but worry that she wasn't eating enough and was one of those runaways. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?" Lucy asked with genuine kindness. Katherine looked up at her "No thank you, I'm good for now." Lucy nodded and walked away to get Katherine's food. Kat began reading again, but found herself distracted by where the end of the day would bring her. A few moments later Lucy walked back over to the table and set down her coffee and a blueberry muffin, "what are you reading, if you don't mind me asking?" Kat snapped back to reality, "Oh Pride and Prejudice have you ever read it?" Lucy's eyes widened, "Yes, It's one of my favorites!" Katherine smiled, she was glad to find one kind person in this city. "Mine too!" The girls both giggled lightly. "Well I best let you eat your food, let me know if I can get you anything else." Katherine was a bit hesitant but realized Lucy was probably one of the better people to ask "Excuse me Lucy, I do have a question?" Lucy walked back over to the table. "Sure, what can I do for you?" "Well if you couldn't tell already I'm in the midst of looking for a place to stay, do you know any cheap motels or even park benches, where I could spend the night?" Lucy took a seat in the spot across from Katherine and gave her another one of those genuine smiles "well it looks as though your new to the city, I was too a few months ago, but let me tell you a park bench definitely isn't the best place to spend the night, and as for a cheap motel unless you're a prostitute which I hope that you aren't those aren't the best places to spend the night." Lucy noticed Katherine's look of defeat on her face, and felt sorry for her. "I have an idea though, if you're open to it?" Katherine's face perked up, "oh?" Lucy began talking again "oh and by the way, what's your name?" "Oh right, well I'm Katherine, most people call me Kat." "one of my best friends back home was named Katherine, anyways well listen I know we just met but I have this idea, my boyfriend and brother and a few others live in this apartment just down a few blocks and were actually looking for a new tenant, and if your interested rent is 75 dollars a month and I can bring you home tonight?" Katherine basically jumped for joy; well she would have if she wasn't sitting. "Lucy, this is a joke right?" Lucy laughed, and shook her head back and forth. "No Kat I'm serious, you seem like a really nice person and its better we find someone as soon as possible then have to put up ads and deal with a bunch of creeps." Katherine got up and hugged Lucy. Maybe her luck really was turning around. "well Katherine, let me go call everyone and tell them I'm bringing you home, my shift ends at 11, your welcome to stay until then and we can walk home together." Katherine smiled the biggest smile she had in a while, "thanks Lucy!" "No problem Kat, let me just warn you though…my brother can get on peoples nerves."


End file.
